POKER
by shizu yummy
Summary: Fyodor Dostoyevsky seorang dokter sosiologi kejiwaan dengan Dazai Osamu yang menderita penyakit Dissociative Identity Disorder ( kepribadian ganda) dengan 4 Alter ego. Fyodor harus menanganinya. /DoctorAU!/Fyodor x Dazai/ BoysLove/
1. chapter 1

**Poker by Shizu Yummy**

 **Bungou stray Dogs © Kafka Asagiri dan Sango Harukawa.**

Saya ingatkan saya **tidak pernah** mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dalam menulis ini hanya untuk asupan semata.

 **Warn!** Yaoi! Shounen ai, Doctor AU! Typo, OOC dll maafkan saya. Rate bisa diganti kalo mood berubah.

 **Pair :** Fyodor Dostoyevsky x Osamu Dazai ( **FyoDa or DosDaz or FyOs?** )

•

 **~POKER~**

•

Disebuah rumah sakit swasta Yokohama, Fyodor Dostoyevsky menghela nafas panjang, punggungnya ia senderkan pada senderan kursi. Kantung mata panda tanda kurang tidur tercetak jelas pada matanya. Lihat saja apa penyebab pria raven ini kekurangan tidur. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tumpukan dokumen pasien rumah sakit yang tak kunjung berkurang dimeja kerjanya. Fyodor lelah.

"Dokter Dostoyevsky ini dokumen pasien barumu." sapa wanita berparas cantik dengan surai hitam pendek dihiasi jepit kupu-kupu. Dokter Yosano, ia adalah salah seorang dokter bedah.

"Lagi!?"

"Aku bukan dokter kejiwaan tak mungkin mengambil tugas ini." Dokter Yosano menumpuk kembali dokumen diatas kertas yang sudah tertumpuk tinggi dimeja.

Menegakan tubuh, Fyodor mengambil dokumen yang diberikan Yosano, membaca kasus pasien apa yang harus ia tangani kali ini.

"Gangguan Identitas Disosiatif?" gumam Fyodor.

"Kau konselor sosiologi pasti mengerti betul tentang ini? Apa lagi sudah pernah menanganinya juga."

Fyodor terdiam sesaat menatap kembali data pasien "Aku tak ingin mengambil ini." balas Fyodor memberikan kembali dokumen pada Dokter Yosano.

"Bila kau tak mau katakan protes pada Dokter Mouri. Bukan aku yang berwenang." balas Yosano sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

 **~POKER~**

Tugas Fyodor sebagai psikiater sangat lah banyak. Apanya yang seorang pisikiater hanya mendengar keluh kesah pasien? Persetan! bahkan pisikiater juga ikut terkena dampak stres bila sang dokter tidak kuat menangani depresi yang diderita pasien, dan Fyodor sendiri sekarang mungkin sudah gila dengan rutinitasnya.

"Mouri-san saya tidak bisa menangung pasien ini." ucap Fyodor yang kemudian menaruh dokumen pasien dihadapan kepala dokter.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Aku hanya masih sibuk dengan kasus pasienku yang lain." Fyodor memberikan alasan.

"Setahuku kasusmu kali ini hanya depresi jangka pendek Fyodor."

Belum sempat Fyodor berucap kembali. Mouri mendahuluinya.

"Kasusmu yang lain bisa diambil oleh dokter lain. Aku ingin kau tangani pasien ini." Mouri memberikan kembali lembaran dokumen yang diberikan padanya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Fyodor bertanya kembali. Ia yakin dokter selain dirinya masih ada yang lebih handal.

"Apa kau masih ada trauma pada pasienmu yang dulu?" ucap Mouri mendekati Fyodor lalu menepuk pelan pundak si dokter berkebangsaan Rusia.

Fyodor terdiam.

"Aku hanya bisa memohon padamu, pasienmu ini mantan muridku. Jadi tolong lah."

Bila sudah begini apa yang bisa Fyodor tolak? Mouri Ogai adalah kepala dokter disini yang otomatis adalah bosnya, mau tak mau ia harus turuti.

 **~POKER~**

Esoknya Fyodor sudah membuat janji temu dengan sang pasien. Kalau boleh jujur Fyodor lebih suka melakukan janji temu dirumah sakit sedari pada harus mengunjungi rumah si pasien. Namun pasien yang ia tangani sekarang bersih keras untuk tidak keluar rumah mau tak mau Fyodor lah yang menemuinya.

–Ting tong... Ting tong... Ting tong...

Fyodor menekan bell apartemen berulang kali. Namun tak kunjung ada jawaban, apa pasiennya sekarang sedang keluar? Dihari janji korselingnya?

"Permisi Ap–"

"AAAKHHHH...! JANGAN LAGI...! KUMOHON JANGAN LAGI...!"

Mendengar jeritan Fyodor tersentak kaget, suara tersebut berasal dari dalam.

"Heyy anda baik-baik saja?" kali ini Fyodor menggedor pintu berulang kali. Tak ada suara lagi sejak jeritan tadi. Sekarang mau tak mau Fyodor harus mendobrak pintu. Menendang pintu kayu didepannya dengan keras Fyodor sedikit meringis. Tapi syukur lah pintu itu terbuka. Fyodor langsung berlari mengecek apa yang terjadi didalam.

"Kau melakukannya lagi Joker! Tubuh King bisa hancur."

Langkah kaki Fyodor terhenti tatapannya fokus pada ruang didepannya, sebuah ruang kamar yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Dan disana ada pasiennya sedang berbicara seorang diri.

"King sudah lama tak keluar dari ruangannya Queen bahkan mungkin dia sudah mati."

"Kau yang mengurungnya!"

"Dia sendiri yang ingin lenyap dari dunia ini. Aku hanya mengabulkan."

"Jokerku mohon padamu.. Keluarkan King.."

"Bila itu permohonanmu temui dia sendiri. Bahkan mungkin dia takan menjawab panggilanmu.. Sekali pun dirimu Queen..."

"King kumohon keluarlah." lelaki itu menangis. Fyodor yang melihat drama sabun namun diperagakan sendiri hanya terdiam, haruskah iya nenyapa pasiennya sekarang? Atau haruskah ia pulang? Yang ada dia dipecat akibat mengabaikan pasien.

"Ehem... Permisi...Dazai Osamu-san?" sapa Fyodor berdehaman pelan dan berjalan mendekati pria ikal yang kini masih menangis diatas kasur. Kondisi Dazai sangat terlihat kusut dan hampa ditambah dengan bercak merah dileher dan luka sayatan ditubuhnya yang terlihat jelas–karna Dazai sedang tidak menggunakan pakaian hanya celana pendek dan perban yang menutupi tiap luka ditubuhnya.)

Mendengar namanya dipanggil–Dazai Osamu pria yang kini sedang meringkuk menegakan kepalanya.

–Manik topas dan violet bertemu.

Wajah sedih yang awalnya tampak kosong kini berubah ekspresi menjadi ceria dengan senyuman lembut.

"Dokter... Sembuhkan aku.. Kumohon..." pintanya menggengam lengan Fyodor dengan wajah memelas.

"Empat alter egokah...?" Fyodor mendesah. Tampaknya pekerjaan kali ini akan terasa sangat panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

A/n : ngeeenggg... Sejujurnya saya tak pintar bila nulis serius saya ratunya receh. Tapi ini pengobat selesai uts dapat ilham yg bikin gatel padahal utang fic aja masih ada hinks... Dan lagi pasti banyak yg mikir kenapa bukan Fyodor aja yg jadi orang gilanya. Kali2 lah saya buat Fyodor tobat jadi dokter. Khusus buat kepribadian Dazai dijelasin CH depan. Kenapa judulnya poker? Ya gitu deh. Dan mungkin pairnya bakal banyak.

 _"Diriku bukan Dazai Osamu tapi sisi lembut pria itu."_

 _"Kau yang meminta. Kau ingin lenyap?"_

 _"Sudah kubilang King itu masokis!"_

–mungkin spoiler bakal gini tapi bisa aja berubah. #yha.

 **I hope you like it this story! Mohon direview kalo sempat.**


	2. Ego

**POKER**

 **By Shizu Yummy**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs**

 **© Kafka Asagiri dan Sango Harukawa.**

Fyodor menyesap tehnya perlahan kemudian menaruhnya kembali diatas meja. Fyodor dan Dazai kali ini terduduk diruang tengah apartemen, namun pasien yang dihadapannya terus saja menunduk setelah menyuguhkan teh hangat pada Fyodor.

"Dazai-san.." ucap Fyodor memecah keheningan.

"Y-ya? A-apa." seru Dazai yang menegakan wajah dengan lengan refleks sedikit menyengol gelas teh. Dimata Fyodor pasiennya ini sangat terlihat ketakutan.

"Berapa wadah?" tanya Fyodor.

Manik topaz Dazai membulat namun berubah menjadi tatapan dingin seketika itu juga.

"4 wadah King, Queen, Joker dan aku Jack." balas Dazai yang terlihat lebih santai.

"Kartu remi?"

"Ahh... Aku paling malas menjelaskan... Queen keluar lah." ucap sang altar yang diketahui adalah Jack.

"A-aku? Aku tak pintar menjelaskan Jack!"

Lagi-lagi Fyodor menonton obrolan sebelah pihak.

"Sebelumnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan Da–ah Queen-san? Kenapa kalian sangat bebas mengendalikan wadah utama? Kemana Dazai-san yang asli?"

"Anda memanggilku Dazai juga tak masalah.. Karna memang ini tubuh milik King–ah.. Maksudku Dazai. Kami hanyalah sifat dari wadah utama yang terpecah Fyodor-san... Dan aku sendiri adalah sisi lembut dan juga penakut yang dimiliki Dazai." balas Queen menjelaskan.

Memejamkan mata sesaat Fyodor mencoba menyimpulkan data pasienya kali ini. Kenapa Dokter Mouri menyuruhnya menyelesaikan kasus yang sulit seperti ini? Tidak mungkin hanya karna Dazai itu sekedar 'mantan' muridnya.

"Jadi Queen... Siapa yang mendaftarkan Dazai untuk ke psikiater.?"

"I-itu aku.. Dengan sedikit persetujuan Jack juga.." Sedikit gugup Queen tetap mencoba menjawab.

"Joker?" tanya Fyodor dan itu sukses membuat pria didepannya terdiam membatu, tampaknya Fyodor salah bertanya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menyebut nama itu Dokter." Fyodor terdiam kerahnya ditarik oleh Dazai yang kini menyerigai dengan hawa dominan. Ini bukan Queen mau pun Jack. Joker?

"Kau Joker.." ucap Fyodor santai.

"Wow benar sekali!" Dazai bertepuk tangan gembira, namun menarik kembali kerah pakaian Fyodor. "Jack dan Queen keterlaluan sekali sampai memanggil dokter. Apa mereka tak tahu bila melakukan ini sama saja melenyapkan diri sendiri? Dan juga King bahkan sudah lelah dengan hidup."

Sedikit mengerutkan halis Fyodor tetap memberanikan diri bertanya. "Kau tampak lebih tahu soal Dazai dari pada Queen dan Jack?"

"Tentu saja! Aku lah ego terdekatnya selama ini! Sebelum sang tuan putri dan si pecicilan itu tercipta. Jadi sekarang apa yang ingin Dokter lakukan? Menghentikan korseling?" Dazai melepas kerah Fyodor lalu kembali duduk. Sangat berbeda dengan Queen yang pemalu dan Jack yang acuh Joker terlihat lebih cocok dengan kata 'Berbahaya'.

"Aku tak akan menghentikan sensi korseling ini Joker. Akan kulanjutkan hinga Dazai Osamu benar-benar kembali dari kehidupannya." Fyodor berdiri dari duduknya, kali ini dia yang bergantian menarik Dazai mendekat padanya–ia menarik Dagunya. Refleks itu membuat Joker membelalakan matanya.

"Akanku awasi kau 24 jam Dazai Osamu."

Joker tersenyum. "Ahaha kau menarik Dokter! Baiklah! Awasi aku sesukamu." kali ini Dazai–Joker yang mendekatkan wajahnya mengecup pelan pipi sang dokter Rusia.

Fyodor mematung, pipinya dicium. Dazai didepanya menjulurkan lidah mencemooh dilanjut dengan tawa.

Baik lah sekarang Joker benar-benar berbahaya. Batin Fyodor.

 **~POKER~**

 **Queen** adalah sisi lembut,pemalu dan penakut milik Dazai. Sejauh ini Queen lah yang seperti perempuan. Apa karna itu dia mengambil peran sebagai Ratu?

 **Jack** adalah sisi Dazai yang bebas acuh namun peduli. Fyodor belum bisa menyimpulnya ia baru bicara sekali degannya.

 **Joker** Bagi Fyodor Joker sudah masuk dalam list alter ego terburuk yang milik Dazai.

 **King?** Nihil Fyodor belum pernah bertemu bicara bahkan melihatnya. Tapi sosok king lah yang harusnya jadi wadah utama tubuhnya, lantas kenapa King–atau Dazai ini mengurung diri? Bukannya gangguan identitas selalu disebabkan oleh stres? Apa yang membuat Dazai Osamu mengalami stres? Fyodor tidak tahu.

"Ahh.. Kalau begini aku yang jadi stres!" Fyodor mengerang mengacak surainya frustasi.

Yang jelas Fyodor harus tahu terlebih dahulu semua alter ego yang dimiliki Dazai, dengan begitu barulah ia dapat menyimpulkan.

"Dokter-san sedang sibuk?" bisik Dazai yang merangkul Fyodor dari belakang.

Fyodor memejamkan matanya, ia hampir lupa bahwa pasiennya dan dia akan tinggal satu apartmen mulai saat ini.

"Joker kah?" ucap Fyodor menyingkirkan lengan yang bergelayut dilehernya.

"Ya ini aku. Kukira kau butuh hiburan Dokter."

"Kau bau alkohol menyingkir."

Dazai tersenyum. "Aha kau mau Dokter-san? Ini dari patner King yang pendek dan disukai oleh Jack, siapa ya namanya? Churam? Chuuya? Ah sudahlah! Aku sudah senang bisa minum wine mahal." lagi-lagi Joker seenak jidat memeluk Fyodor.

Bola mata Fyodor hanya memutar lelah, harap-harap ia menjadi psikiater tidak membuatnya terkena sindrom penyakit marie anttonie. Jangan sampai! Fyodor masih ingin menikmati masa muda dengan surai hitamnya yang indah.

"Aku lelah Dazai lepaskan tubuh bau alkoholmu dariku dan pergi dari ruanganku." Fyodor hendak mengusir Dazai yang tak kunjung keluar.

"Dokter-san.. Apa kau ingin bertemu King?"

Fyodor terdiam. Bertemu King? Memang bisa?

"Kau pasti berfikir bisa atau tidaknya ya?" baik lah tampaknya membaca pikiran masuk dalam kemampuan baru Joker.

"Kau bisa memanggilnya?" Fyodor bertanya, menatap serius Joker didepannya.

Joker tersenyum penuh arti lalu mendekat pada Fyodor dilanjut dengan sang Dokter yang seharusnya memundurkan langkah namun ditahan.

"Lakukan seks denganku. Dan kau akan bertemu dengan King." bisik Joker.

Fyodor melongo. Apa tadi yang Joker katakan Seks!? What the hell...

"Kalau kau ingin tahu King adalah sosok dari penyesalan. Dan dia lah yang memintaku mengurungnya, tapi dia akan keluar disaat ingin menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Untuk itu kau sudah lihat bukan? Tubuh ini penuh luka King sosok asli Dazai itu masokis."

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan harus melakukan seks!? Bukannya dia hanya Masokis?

Fyodor menarik Dazai hingga menunduk menggigit pelan leher jenjang berperban, dan hal itu sukses membuat Joker tersenyum lebar.

"Bila aku benar-benar bisa bertemu King akan kulakukan kemauanmu bahkan melakukan seks denganmu atau pun menghancurkan dirimu Joker."

Manik topaz Dazai menggelap sesaat. Ahh ini yang ia inginkan. Seseorang yang akan suka rela menyiksanya.

Selanjutnya hanya dilanjutkan Fyodor yang terpaksa memenuhi keinginan nafsu pasiennya. Persetan dengan dosa dan orientasi seksualnya sebagai dokter. Fyodor sudah tenggelam dalam rasa penasarannya pada King.

.

.

.

TBC

A/n : Hayooo tebak Fic ini bakal naik Rate ato gak? Saya tukang php belum tentu naik. Saya pusing sendiri gimana cara jabarin 4 ego sifat Dazai dalam 1 Ch. Tapi udah terlanjur cinta ya dilanjut deh. Ujungnya spoiler kemarin gak mirip. Otak saya terlalu labil sih jadi diganti lagi. Ini masih interaksi Fyodor Dazai sih char lain belum masuk.

• Penyakit marie anttonie pada tahu kan? Itu penyakit stres berat yg bisa bikin rambut kita jadi putih semua bahkan dalam sehari macem kaneki dari anime sebelah.

"King aku datang berkunjung."

"Maaf tapi keluar lah King, aku lah yang harusnya disini."

"Kumohon bunuh aku Dokter."

 **I hope you like this chapter and like FyoDa coupel. Review ya~~ Jaa nee~~**


End file.
